The amount of content a user may enjoy while occupying a vehicle continues to increase. All types of vehicles, from airplanes to automobiles, are increasingly being outfitted with display devices, which allow users to view media assets while in the vehicle. Moreover, portable devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and smartphones also allow users to view media assets while in a vehicle. By connecting to the vehicle (e.g., via Bluetooth technology), the portable devices may transmit audio or video data through the audio and video systems of the vehicle.
In addition to increasing the accessibility of audio and video content in vehicles, vehicles are routinely customized with features to increase the comfort of the user while in the vehicle. For example, typical vehicles offer climate control systems such as heating and cooling mechanisms and temperature regulated devices (e.g., heated steering wheel or seats). In addition, vehicles increasingly feature automatic features such as power windows, power seats, power sunroofs, etc. All of these features combine to allow a user to individualize his or her comfort level and to maximize his or her vehicular experience.
Despite the increasing automatization of interior features of vehicles as well as the increasing accessibility of media asset while in a vehicle, the interior features of vehicles have not been used to enhance the media asset experience of a user accessing a media asset within a vehicle.